Chi Chi Yán
Chi Chi Yán is a supporting character in the series who bore Gohan, Goten and Bryan. She is the fiestiest character in the series and gets herself into life-threatening arguments due to her combative temperament. It is never clearly stated whether Chi Chi argues due to ignorance of what she's up against, or if it's for sexual arousal . Information Supporting cast Biography Chi Chi was raised by a penniless, obscure hermit, who had been divorced from his wife for several years. Growing up with only a color TV for entertainment, she longed for the day when a nice clothing store would open in China in the IT UP province. This day occurred in late grade school. Convincing her father to put her first dress on a credit card, she began to sucker boyfriends into buying the rest of her clothes. This invariably drew the attention of the most popular girl on campus, and the two had a brief fight before they falsified a truce and became frienemies, while they secretly battled for status and desirability. After dating as many men as she pleased in one month long, hot and cold relationships, the intrigue of the new student Goku distracted Chi Chi from her learned shallow and superficial ways. He bore similarities to her own upbringing, that recalled a part of her that she had actively abandoned. As she was beginning to turn over a new leaf, she forced him into going to a party, got him drunk, and got swept away in the moment. Finding out that the whole school knew about what had happened at the party, she dropped out of school in embarrassment. Story Goku doesn't initially recognize her due to her style of dress, dyed-black hair and her breast implants, of which she had paid for by an unknown figure. Trivia *Though Chi Chi is not a martial artist, she uses improvised weapons to great effect, often injuring Goku and even tugs around Jane earlier on. Her favorite weapon is a rolling pin, followed by a cast-iron pan. *Despite frequently being seen in the kitchen and using utensils to attack people, Chi Chi doesn't cook. She merely reheats food in cookware because she despises the chime of microwaves. *Even though she could have been killed, she faced down Frieza along with the Saiyans due to her green eyes, which Goku hadn't known the color of. It was later revealed that she was wearing contacts. *Even though she is admitted to having a D cup size at one point, none of the other characters draw any attention to her appearance, likely due to how off-putting her aggressive attitude is and the fact that she is half of the cast of character's grandmother. *Chi Chi never bares her midriff in the series, despite being slim and appearing in swimsuits periodically. This may suggest that she bears stretch marks from her pregnancy with Gohan. *Periodically, Chi Chi will wear a choker that she'll be seen tugging at. This suggests that she may be into hypoxyphila. *Her surname 'Yán', is borrowed from Korean and means 'cruel'. Category:Supporting Characters Category:Comic Relief